The Dragon's Reborn
by grimreaper113
Summary: What would happen if the dragon of Natsu and the other didn't disappear but instead were sent to another world were they were than seal inside Naruto instead of the Nine Tails... well read to find out. Co-Authored By Ferduran... I'm terribly sorry my friends but this one is now officially up for adoption... again sorry. PM me if your interested in taking it up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragon's Reborn**_

_**AN: Hey everyone Grim here and guess what I have another for you people here.**_

_**This one is actually a Co-Authored story so me and ferduran will be working on this so please be a little patience with this one since this one will be updated randomly.**_

_**So please read and tell us what you think on our first collaborated story together.**_

_**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_** Prologue **_

Silence… what a beautiful thing it is to this five being indeed. They had just recently help out their children one last time and were now surrounded by silence.

''What will happen now Igneel?'' one question to the recently reformed fire dragon.

''I don't know Grandeeney but for now we will rest.'' The fire dragon answered while laying on what seemed like the floor.

''_Actually I have one more task for the five of you if you would be so kind?'' _an angelic voice rang out making all five look around for the source of it.

''Who's there… show yourself to me THE MIGHTY IGNEEL!'' Igneel roared out

''_Oh come now that's no way to talk to the one who saved you now is it.''_ The voice said again.

''What do you mean saved us… we were already dead to begin with.'' Another voice said making the other nod.

'_giggle' ''No you five have been alive because of me for one purpose only… I need you five to go to another world entirely and protect a young boy that will go by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.'' _The voice informed them

''Why us if I may ask?'' yet another voice said

''_Because you five are special to me… I want you Igneel king of the fire dragons, Grandeeney the sky dragon, Metalicana the iron dragon, Weisslogia the white dragon, Skiadrum the shadow dragon, I want you five to teach Naruto the ways of the dragon slayer but even though all five of you will be there you will all fuse together to make a new dragon.''_ The voice said

''Why should we teach him anything… we don't even know who you are and yet you want us to teach this kid… why should we trust you.'' Metalicana said

''_Because this kid is the chosen child of prophecy.'' _The voice said while out of nowhere a woman with glowing white hair appeared in front of them.

''_And I'm kami my dear children so of course you can trust me.'' _The woman said with a big smile on her face.

''K-kami-sama… please forgive my insolence, had I known it was you I wouldn't had said anything.'' Metalicana said while bowing his head as a sign of apology

'_giggle' ''No need to be sorry, I was expecting it… but now I need you five to go and I will personally seal you five inside young Naruto and you five will fuse to create a new dragon… this dragon will be the balance dragon, and while together you will control both life and death.'' _Kami said while giving them a serious look

''But why do you need us Kami-sama if he is your child of prophecy then he should be ready for anything right?'' Skiadrum asked while looking at kami

''_No, unfortunately I cannot interfere with anything but I can a sure you that he will leave a life of pain should I not at least help him in some way… so you three will be able to make contact him once he turns eight, but you will do it as Ragnarok the balance dragon.'' _Kami said making the five nod.

''When will we be able to talk to him as well us?'' Grandeeney asked no liking the thought of not being herself.

''_When he turn 12 because by then he should have at least gotten the hang of his balance dragon slayer techniques.'' _Kami informed them making them sigh in relief.

''Fine then we will do ask you ask of us Kami-sama.'' Weisslogia bowed to her.

''_Good now then hang on, Naruto's village is currently being attacked by something they call a bijuu… his parents will seal half of this nine tail fox inside his sister Mika and the other half back inside their mother to allow her to live… while they do that I will seal you inside Naruto.'' _Kami said while explaining what will happen.

''Ok… but I do have one request Kami, that is if you would allow it.'' Grandeeney asked of her making Kami tilt her head towards her.

''_Sure I'll hear it out.'' _Kami said

''I would like to be able to contact Naruto earlier than the others if you don't mind… I mean if he really is going to be ignored than I wish to be there to comfort him like a mother should do.'' Grandeeney asked

''_Hmm, actually that's not a bad idea at all… very well I'll allow you to speak with him the moment I seal you within him ok.'' _With that kami snapped her fingers and they were gone.

''_Well I wonder how the Elemental Nation will deal with a dragon slayer… this will be really interesting to watch indeed.'' _Kami said out loud.

''_You know that you are interfering with the course of fate right sister?''_ another voice made itself known making Kami look in the direction it came from.

''_Yea I know Shinigami and I really am sorry you won't be able to collect the soul of Minato Namikaze but this is needed.''_ Kami said to the Shinigami who looked to have the silkiest black hair.

'_sigh' ''Fine but I want another valuable soul in exchange for allowing you to mess with fate.'' _Shinigami said with a little annoyance in her voice.

''_Don't worry sister dear I already made arrangement for you to get the souls of Hiruzen Sarutobi and 'giggle' Danzo Shimura.''_ Kami said while laughing at the last part.

''_How did you manage that eh sister?''_ Shinigami asked not believing she would soon get soul of Danzo the old war hawk.

Kami just gave her a grin and disappeared followed soon after by Shinigami who left rubbing her forehead.

* * *

_(Leaf Village, after math of the Kyuubi attack)_

It had been a week since Kyuubi had attack the leaf and people were mourning the loss of loved ones or were helping rebuild the leaf.

But in a modest looking house thing were different, for in this house the family of the Hokage lived and they were currently busy.

''Kushina please stay in bed your still not in any condition to do anything, having the nine tails ripped out of you and then sealed back up put your body through a lot of strain so you have to rest for now.'' Minato said but only got a glare from his wife.

''I have to go check on Mika and make sure nothing is going wrong with her seal.'' Kushina said

''Relax Kushina, after all the seal both the third hokage and Danzo used are the best there are so there is no need to be worried about them those seals are powered by the Shinigami itself.'' Minato said trying to relax his fiery wife.

''Are you sure Minato… what if Danzo did something to her seal before he died I-I just want to make sure that's all.'' Kushina said making Minato finally understand her.

''I see so that's it huh? Well than at least let me help you toward her room ok.'' Minato said while lifting her up and carrying her toward their newborn daughter's room.

''Thank you Minato…'' Kushina said with a smile on her face.

When they got there they found her sound asleep in her crib and both just watched her sleep neither noticing the other baby on a separate crib just staring at them with wide azure blue eyes of wonder.

Just when he was about to cry out for this two to pay attention to him he heard a voice.

'_Shhh, my dear Naruto there is nothing to cry about while Grandeeney-mama is here so calm down… let them ogle her, you don't need them honey because you will always have me to talk to and love you.'' _The voice of Grandeeney rang out through his head calming him down enough to put him to sleep.

Minato and Kushina continued to watch their daughter sleep and they never once noticed Naruto like if he never even existed.

* * *

_(Naruto's Mindscape)_

_Inside Naruto's head we find Naruto looking up at something he couldn't see since it was covered in shadows._

''_**My dear Naruto there is no need to be afraid of me I will never harm you.'' **__The creature said while extending his claw and rustling his head and making him laugh._

''_**Should you ever need anything come find me my son… when the time come I will make sure you show those two who dare call themselves parents what you can do and make sure they regret everything they did to you.'' **__The creature bellowed to no one in particular and then picked up Naruto in his claw and brought him to eye level._

''_**This will be the rise of you, Naruto son of Ragnarok the balance dragon and future Dragon Slayer.'' **__The now revealed Ragnarok said while looking at Naruto try to bite his nose which made him smile at the cute site of Naruto nibbling on his giant nose._

* * *

_(Time Skip: 8 years later)_

Things had not been going well for young Naruto at all in his eight years of life. At home his parent focused more on his sister then on him. It had come to the part where Naruto had to literally work for money to be able to buy his own food and clothing since his parents had forgotten him completely.

Once when Naruto had been trying to ask his mother to read him a bedtime story like she did with his sister she did something that sealed the deal that he wasn't wanted in this family. His father never even tried anything since he was always working and when he wasn't he spend almost every waking moment with his sister.

His sister was no better since she would often bully him or call him names and she would never get in trouble especially when she would say those things in front of their parents.

She would call him weak, pathetic, useless, and a waste of space and time and that that was the reason why his parents never paid attention to him since out of the whole Hokage family he was the weakest and they didn't want him to ruin their image.

But what his mother did was worse than anything his sister ever said to him or did to him.

* * *

_**-Flashback: 2 years ago—Naruto- age: 6—**_

_Naruto had been watching his mother play with his sister for almost an hour now and wondered what it felt like to have his mother's attention. Naruto then decided to go down and ask her if she could read him a story like she did every night to Mika__**.**_

_After about 30 minutes he saw both his mother and sister walking back inside and knew this was his chance so he ran to meet them. When he got there he met his sister who merely pushed him out of the way to go to the kitchen._

''_M-mom can you please read me a-a story?'' Naruto asked while holding out a book he had gotten from the family library. _

_The book was about the legend of dragons and for some reason a voice inside his head told him to read it._

'_sigh' ''Naruto I'm tired right now so please go read it yourself in your room ok.'' Kushina said while walking towards the kitchen._

''_B-but mom you always read bedtime stories to Mika why can't you read me this one just this once.'' Naruto asked with teary eyes._

''_Because I said so Naruto now stop bugging me and go play outside or something ok.'' Kushina said getting annoyed every second he bugged her._

''_Please mom just this once and I'll never bug you again I promise just read me this story once.'' Naruto pleaded while grabbing on to the hem of her dress while she was walking away and accidently pulling a little too hard making Kushina loose her footing and falling hitting herself on nearby furniture._

_The effects we instant his sister ran to their mother to see if she was alright and Kushina got up and looked at Naruto with rage on her face._

''_Naruto what were you thinking you could have hurt me even worse!'' Kushina said while slapping him in the face sending the poor six years old to the floor. _

_Naruto looked at his mother with half of his face red and swollen from the hit and tears running down his face._

''_Now go to your room and stay there I don't want to ever see you again you hear!'' Kushina yelled making Naruto get up and run upstairs where he cried his eyes out._

_Mika was merely looking at the scene and thought that her brother deserved it and then went back to her mother._

''_Mommy are you ok?'' Mika said with concern in her light blue eyes._

''_Yes honey mommies fine… come on let's get you a snack ok.'' Kushina said while smiling at her daughter almost like she had forgotten about Naruto already._

_**-Flashback End—**_

* * *

_(Present Day)_

Since that day Naruto has been avoiding his mother and whenever he did run into her she would look at him and turn the other way almost immediately.

Now though we find Naruto sitting in a training ground all alone just watching the clouds that is until he hears a voice.

''_**Why are you sad Naruto… is it because of your family or is it something else my child?'' **_the voice rang inside his head and this made him jump up and look around the field for the voice.

''Who said that… come out I know you're here.'' Naruto said a little scared that it might be a ninja.

''_**I am not in the physical world Naruto I'm in you… and before you ask anything all I want is to be there for you.''**_ The voice once again said making Naruto relax and sit back down while thinking.

'_So um does that mean you can hear my thoughts like right now?''_ Naruto thought

''_**Yes it does child… but I have something that might intrigue you my boy, would you like to hear it?'' **_the voice asked him.

''_Yes please.'' _Naruto answered having gotten really curious.

''_**Well how would you like it if I became you teacher and thought you something no one in this whole world will ever be able to learn?''**_ when Naruto heard this he grew a huge smile.

''_I would love to learn… umm what is it I'll be learning exactly.'' _Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

''_**You will be learning a very ancient art known as the Dragon Slayer Arts, and with this techniques you'd be able to fight a dragon and kill it or as the ones before you have called themselves you'd become a Dragon Slayer.'' **_The voice said with what Naruto thought was a grin though he could even see it.

''_Really that's so cool and when will I be able to start learning this umm… what's your name?'' _Naruto asked almost embarrassed at not knowing the others name.

''_**My name is Ragnarok the Balance Dragon and from now on should you please you may call me father or just dad because I will be teaching you everything you will need to know and as so I will treat you like my own offspring.''**_ Ragnarok said making Naruto nearly faint.

''_There's a dragon inside me and no one knew about this!''_ Naruto screamed mentally.

''_**That is because I sealed myself inside you for I have seen your life Naruto and I wanted to help you and so I sealed myself along with five others which you will meet in four years' time… we will train you to become the strongest there is and make sure no one not even your own family will be able to match you.'' **_Ragnarok lied to Naruto since he didn't need to know the real reason just yet.

''_Really cool… so when do we start training F-father?''_ Naruto asked with a smile at the end at finally having a real father to teach him.

''_**Well considering we are in a training field how about now.''**_ Ragnarok said making Naruto nod.

''_**Ok then the first thing you will need to learn is…''**_ With that Ragnarok began his teachings to Naruto.

* * *

_(Time Skip: 4 Years Later)_

''_**Are you ready for this Naruto?''**_ the voice of one Ragnarok rang through Naruto's head.

Naruto on the other hand was looking at himself in the full body mirror he owned in his room. He had changed a lot over the past four years having moved out of _that_ house.

Naruto stood at an amazing 5' 10'' and he now wore no shirt what's so ever and had on black ANBU pants with black boots with white lining. He also wore a black tattered cloak that went all the way to his shins. His hair was still wild and unkempt but he now had red strands of hair here and there. He had tried to slick it back the best he could will no luck so he had giving up in that aspect. _**(Think Gildarts look on Naruto)**_

''_You know I'm always ready father… though it's still not time to show everyone my real power so I'll simply play around with my prey and use those pathetic ninja techniques I learned.'' _Naruto replied back while grabbing his headband and putting it around his right wrist.

''_**I see well please be careful ok honey.''**_ Another voice said making Naruto smile.

''_Don't worry mother I'll be fine… after all I was trained by you six so there is no way anyone can beat a real dragon such as me.'' _Naruto thought while walking out of his modest two bedroom apartment in the center of the village.

''_**We know kid so go on start making a name for yourself and find another fine mate.'' **_Another voice said making Naruto blush if only a tiny one.

Naruto didn't bother to respond since he was nearing his destination which was the front gate.

''Ah Naruto you made it just in time.'' A voice said making him look in the direction of the man.

''Yes well I'm here so can we finally set out to um… oh right wave country?'' Naruto asked the man.

''Naruto you idiot call Kakashi, sensei after all he is our captain and Jounin sensei.'' A pink haired girl screeched at him making him look her way which made her shut up at the look he gave her.

''Mind your own business pinky.'' Naruto said making the girl fume but otherwise stayed silent.

''Alright that's enough Tazuna please get in the middle… alright team move out toward Wave country.'' Kakashi said to the three kids.

With that the group of five headed out toward Wave and they're first ever C-rank mission. What new thing will they experience out there and what new enemy will they encounter. Well you'll have to wait and see on the next installment of _**'The Dragon's Reborn'.**_

* * *

_**AN: Well there you have it our first story together… what you guys think. Also this story will be mainly a Naruto story with only elements of Fairy Tail no characters besides the Dragon will appear. Well that's if we don't decided to later on.**_

_**So this story's paring will be mostly Naruto x Hinata and at least four others maybe more who knows.**_

_**Anyways please Review and Follow and well you guys know the rest.**_

_**GrimReaper113 and Ferduran OUT!**_


	2. Author's Note

_**Hey there my friend Grim here and I'm here to **_

_**Say that I'll be going on a week maybe two week long break to finish up a few chapters and start the **_

_**New story 'The Dragon Slayer King v2'**_

_**So please wait a little longer and I'll be back with maybe four to five new chapter by the end of my vacation.**_

_**So until then GrimReaper113 OUT**_


End file.
